


I LOVE GONTA

by Wizardvirgin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, More tags later, armpits, shaved armpits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardvirgin/pseuds/Wizardvirgin
Summary: My dark lust towards the bug man. You have no idea how much I love him, how much I want to do all sorts of things to him.





	1. .

I watch Gonta shave his hairy armpits. Once they're nice and smooth I licked his armpit, it taste sweaty, it taste sweet, it taste like Gonta. I continued licking his armpit my tongue going in deep. He moaned. I next rubbed my cock against his armpit, Aaa~ It feels so good it be embarrassing if I cummed like this just from his armpits so I slowed down my hips. I noticed Gonta had a dissapointed look on his face. I'm becoming weird.


	2. .

I want to force feed Gonta his bugs. I want to see him cry as he eat his buggy friends. I want to make him suffer beacuse it's cute to see him that way. I do it out of love Gonta, weather your laughing or crying I want to be there. All sides of you are beautiful Gonta.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyday is heaven beacuse my darling Gonta is there to wake me up by giving me a morning blowjob. Nothing beats a good ejaculation to start off the day. In my waking state I release my silky, creamy sperm into Gonta's mouth. He moans. My vision getting clear I can make out the angel before me, his smile ever so pure and radiant not even my pubic hair and semen leftover around his mouth could take that away. 

"Good Mourning, breakfast is ready! Gonta made foods!" He yelled and gave me a peck on the cheek. He took the covers off of me and than lifted me up to take me to where the food is. I am truly blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, It's been a while since the last chapter. Life stuff happens and I suppose I will continue, I still have more ideas I like to get to.


End file.
